


The Promise Ring

by InfiniteInferno



Series: Sanders Sides Works [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Online Relationships, Secret Relationship, deadnaming/using wrong pronouns (but isn't out), don't even know how good this is ngl, enby virgil, logan's a single dad, this is probably out of character but this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInferno/pseuds/InfiniteInferno
Summary: Logan is just concerned for his son and Virgil is Not Happy About It
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, past/mentioned moceit
Series: Sanders Sides Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The Promise Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted onto my Tumblr (infinite-inferno)

Virgil looked up from their phone, grinning like an idiot at what their boyfriend, Roman, sent them. _God he’s such a sap, promise rings? I don’t even wear jewelry all that much, but I would totally wear it if he got it for me_. Virgil smiled and sent the text giving their okay on it. ‘Just so you know, my dad doesn’t know about us at all, so I would have to order it, and just pass it off as something I wanted for myself.’ Virgil frowned slightly, remembering that their dad was weary about online friendships, let alone a romantic relationship. They had little intention to tell him, always imagining the worst case scenario (as always) and it always led to him making them break up - something Virgil couldn’t imagine doing. 

So, when they got the email that it arrived - a week earlier than it was supposed to, when their dad was going on a business trip - they panicked, knowing he would get the mail before they would get to it. When they got home and saw their dad had the package in his hand, they felt the largest wave of anxiety they’ve had in a while hit them like a truck. 

“Virginia,” their dad started, causing Virgil to internally wince - they hadn’t told their dad their new name or pronouns, knowing as well how he feels about nonbinary identities and just really didn’t want to have that conversation - their coming out as pansexual was hard enough. “What is this?”

Not having it in themself to lie, or the capacity to make up one on the spot in this state, they mumbled out “a ring.” Their dad’s face reflected confusion and anger, very different from his usual near emotionless expression, and it made Virgil hunch more than they already had been.

“You don’t usually wear jewelry at all, why all of a sudden did you get a ring? Be honest, is it for your partner?”

“What if it was?”

“Is it?”

“What would you say if it was?”

“Who is it?”

“… he doesn’t go to my school.”

“Ok, where is he from?”

Virgil panicked again, not being able to think of a lie quick enough and before they knew it they said “Spain. But I’ve been talking with him for over two years, he speaks perfect English, and he helps me in my Spanish class too. Please-”

“Virginia, you know how I feel about the online thing. I’m just concerned. What if he isn’t who he says he is? I’ve been accepting of you being pansexual, and you know that. But you already have to put up a facade because we happen to live in a very close minded, conservative town, and having someone who you tell everything to, who ‘understands’ you, that can be really unsafe!”

Virgil felt all their anxiety turn to anger, somehow getting the courage to stand up for themself, yelling “So what do you not trust me?”

“Honey I do trust you. I don’t trust _him_. How do you know if he is who he says he is! For all you know he could be some 40 year old man! He could just be faking everything, and just telling you what you want to hear!”

“How the hell would you fake a Snapchat? Or a video call? Snapchat LITERALLY SAYS if the picture was just taken or if it had been saved from the internet or whatever!”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure it’s possible! Do you have any plans to go to Spain?”

“No, but-”

“Does he have any plans to come here?”

“Actually he is hoping to do a study abroad in the city, or somewhere relatively close to me. He’s starting college this year but he’s only 17 so it’s not like there’s this huge age gap either-”

“I don’t care if he claims to be 17. How do you know if he is who he tells you he is?”

“Please dad, I’m really happy with him-”

“You’re too young to know what you want out of a relationship. All this is… is puppy love at best! Besides, how are you supposed to say you’re dating someone you’ve never met? Someone you’ve never been on a date with? Dating means going on dates. That’s not what you two have. End of story.” 

Virgil fidgeted with the strings on their hoodie, their confidence draining away as the tension in the room rose. “You don’t think that’s what I want? I would love for that to happen, but it hasn’t. I just don’t understand how this is any different from any other long distance relationship that starts in person-” 

“That’s just it, they start in person. You know who they are. You started dating before the distance separated. As far as I’m concerned though, you two are just close friends, just someone you communicate with. Nothing more.”

They bit the inside of their cheek, stopping when they tasted the briefest tinge of blood. “So what, that’s it. Are you going to make us break up now? Cut off all communication?”

“No, because you’re too damn stubborn for your own good, and I know this is just going in one ear and out the other. No matter what I say, you’re just going to do what you want, and let me tell you, that pisses me off to no end. But it’s too late to do anything about it.” Logan took a deep breath and put his head in his hands. “I wanted you to be better, but I guess you’re not. So go off, I know you’re gonna go right up to your room and hide away like you always do, and vent to him about how much of a bitch I am. But I’m just worried about you Virginia. Maybe it’d be different if he lived here, if I could meet with him and the family, but we’ll never know won’t we?” He sighed, looking up at Virgil. 

“But would it really be different if he lived here? People can still be fake in person, like what happened to Patton when he dated Dorian.” Virgil spoke quietly, still defending themself, but not as violently. “There’s that bit in every relationship - you can never be sure. What was that saying? You have 3 faces, one you show to the world, one you show to family, and one that you never show to anyone.”

“While that is true, it is easier to catch the bullshit in person. When they have to look you in the eyes and talk to you, it’s different. But what do I know?”

Virgil continued to fidget with their hoodie, deciding not to get on their dads’ bad side completely, and even if it was against what they thought, they should at least try to end on a good note. “I… I understand why you’re upset, because that kind of thing isn’t completely uncommon today…” Virgil’s face saddened, as they were about to say something they completely didn’t agree with, but just said to get their dad off their back. “And I guess you’re right, we haven’t been on any dates. He’s just someone I’m talking to.” Virgil internally smirked, knowing that for their generation, “talking to someone” is the precursor to (or sometimes saying that you are) dating. So technically, they weren’t completely outright lying, they just weren’t speaking in words that the older generation would recognize. 

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” Logan gave Virgil a soft smile, but Virgil couldn’t return it. 

They looked at him hesitantly, “are we good then?”

“I don’t know, are we good?”

“I think so,” Virgil shrugged.

“Then I guess we are.” 


End file.
